1. Field
The aspects of the disclosed embodiments relate to a machining head, a laser machining tool having such machining head, a receiving method, a measuring head, and a measuring method.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Laser machining tools are used for different purposes. On the one hand, they may be used for surface machining; on the other hand, they may also be used for voluminous workpiece machining. In the case of workpiece finishing, it is possible to produce accurately defined dies by mans of a laser beam by purposefully traveling individual layers. However, a laser beam may also be used to cut and/or drill holes and/or weld components.
The different types of usage require different laser machining heads. On the one hand, they may differ in their optical characteristics, for example, by having different optical modules that permit different optical influences and evaluations of the laser light passing the machining head. Laser machining also comprises a more or less complex sensor system, which is able, for example, to receive and evaluate the emitted laser light and optionally also the reflected laser light (light emitted by the process). Further optical and other sensors may be provided in a machining head. A machining head may also include optical actuator technology, for example an adjustable focusing device for changing the focus condition of the laser beam, optionally also during operation. A beam guide may also be provided for guiding the laser beam across the workpiece surface in a desired manner.
Furthermore, the machining heads of laser machining tools may have a fluid guide. Particular gases may, for example, be guided via the machining head to the present machining site, e.g. passivating gases such as nitrogen or an inert gas, or reactive gases such as oxygen, or the like.
When a machining head is changed, this is performed in a fashion that the head no longer required is manually removed and the newly required head is likewise manually connected to the rest of the system of the laser machining tool. To this end, the mechanical connection in particular, however, also the optical, electrical and optionally the fluid connections, are to be established.
FIG. 1 schematically shows a laser machining tool 1 to which the application may be applied. Reference numeral 2 generally denotes a housing comprising a mechanically rigid machine frame 2a and optionally a door 2b that may enclose a machining space 2c. 3 and 3a, 3b and 3c, respectively, denote components of a tool arm. 4 (4a, 4b, 4c) schematically symbolizes movement axles that allow the relative movement between the workpiece 9 and the machining head 10. The axles are driven axles and may comprise a plurality of translational axles and a plurality of rotational axles. Some axles may also be provided in duplicate. The movement axles may alternatively be provided between the workpiece table and the machine frame 2a or between the machine frame 2a and the machining head 10. One or more axles may be present in duplicate.
5 denotes the connector on the arm, to which a machining head 10 can be connected. As mentioned before, the connector comprises the necessary means for establishing the mechanical connection and optionally the electrical, optical and fluid connections. 6 generally denotes a supply means that provides the machine with electrical energy and control signals as well as with the laser light and optionally with the required gases. 6a refers to a control for sending and receiving signals. 6b refers to a laser unit for producing or forwarding laser light to the machining head 10. 6c refers to a fluid source, for example, a pressurized air source or the source of another gas (inert gas, nitrogen, oxygen, . . . ). These parameters (electrical energy, electric signals, laser light, fluids) are supplied via schematically shown conduits 8 from the supply unit 6 via the connector 5 to the laser head 10 so that the latter is provided for in a suitable manner.
Furthermore, the machine includes general sensor and actuator technologies and control components for controlling and operating the machine. Particularly, position sensors may be provided at the individual axles. The individual axles may be driven automatically, electrically or pneumatically. The controller may have a more complex calculator for carrying out complex control tasks.
So far, when a machining head is replaced, the mechanical connection is made manually by corresponding handling actions. Then, the electrical connections and the pneumatic connections are separately established, likewise by hand. The laser light connection may have been made at the same time as the mechanic connection because the mechanic connection frequently also establishes the laser light connection at the same time, particularly in the desired and necessary alignment.
It is a disadvantage of the previous method that the replacement of a machining head is cumbersome and time-consuming. Particularly in the case of machining operations that take a long time, it may be necessary to maintain staff that otherwise would not be required only for the purpose of changing a machining head.
It would be advantageous to provide a machining head and a laser machining tool that enable a simplified change of a machining head.